monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Estrellian(New World)
Estrellian is a monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Online and later makes an unexpected appearance in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 6.0 as a G-Rank exclusive monster. This monster no class originally but has been put into the Elder Dragon class. Physiology Estrellian has special scales that resembles insects found on her tail, legs, back, and head. These special scales are actually special hairs fused together. She is covered in beautiful orange-reddish scales that give her camouflage in some areas as a strange unique glow comes from her chest and front legs. Habitat Estrellian have been found inhabiting the Ancestral Steppe, Poisonous Marshlands, Tower, Battlequaters, and Salt Plains. Attacks and Moves New World's Estrellian has the same attacks as the Estrellian from Monster Hunter Online but has a few minor changes along with new attacks. Fireball: Estrellian will rear backwards and breath a fireball at hunters in front of her, just like Inagami, causing Fireblight. Star Sparks: Estrellian now has small sparks of fire burst from her special scales when she is fully covered by the bugs, making a sort of hazard to defend herself from attacks. This causes Fireblight. Swarm Charge: When fully charged, she will roar making the bugs fly towards the hunter full force to knock the on the ground before the bugs pin the hunter. If the hunter is knocked over and pinned by the bugs, the bugs will slowly brighten up before exploding all at once. Hunters won't have time to button mash in order to get out of the pin so hunters need a dung bomb to knock them. This attack causes Fireblight. Star Arrows: Estrellian's body will glow bright before she roars. The Star Butterflies will gather around above her before they are shot down like arrows at random hunters to catch them off guard. Once the butterflies are planted in the ground, they will get out off the guard and fly around Estrellian normally. Circling Stars: When knocked out of the charge, Estrellian will send multiple bugs towards the hunters, up to five Star Butterfly, and have them circle around the hunters. These bugs will circle the hunters for a second before flying into the air striking the ground one by one in order to deal damage to hunters not paying attention. This attack causes Fireblight. Elemental Down Bites: Estrellian's bites now cause Elemental Down so she can deal more damage with her elemental attacks. Charged Burst: Now when partially charged up or when fully charged up, she will have burst of fire appear around her to send hunters flying backwards while also causing Fireblight. Tail Flip-Charged Burst Combo: Estrellian knocks a hunter in the air with her powerful tail flip before unleashing a burst of fire around her, sending the hunter flying towards the ground. This attack causes Fireblight along with heavy damage. Spinning Bite: Estrellian will quickly spin around in a circle before biting any hunter behind her. This attack causes Elemental Down. Disaster Mode: When she loses 50% of her health, she enters this legendary Rage Mode. She will fall to the ground as the bugs fly away as if she was dead. Her scales will begin turn black as she gains a strange purple glow around her. She now resembles the Estrellian Subspecies. She will get up as the sky goes dark and the Star Butterflies gather around her. The bugs gather around the near traces of her wings before forming a new pair of wings made from the Star Butterflies. She begins to fly like most other Elder Dragons, as she roars at the stars causing actual stars to rain from the sky. Her attack is increased and her speed is greatly increased. She now has a roar that requires Ultra High Grade Earplugs. The sky in the whole area is now dark due to Estrellian's true powers finally being unleashed. In this Rage Mode, Estrellian gains two new moves and five new attacks. Falling Starblight: Do to her full powers being unleashed, she now doesn't cause Fireblight with her elemental attacks but instead Falling Starblight. Similar to Blastblight, it explodes after a certain amount of time but unlike it, it explodes multiple times causing more damage and it requires Deodorant to get rid of. Rolling just makes the explosion faster. Flight: The Star Butterflies have collected on each other and have sort made a pair of wings for Estrellian to use for flight. She hover in the air, much like the Rathalos(3rd). In the air, she uses common attacks from Kushala Daora in the air. Star Armor: Now randomly throughout the fight bugs will gather around three different parts of Estrellian, acting as armor for her on those parts for about ten hits. Star Storm: Estrellian will spin into the air causing stars to rain down below her before she dives back to the ground. This attack causes Falling Starblight. Hyper Bugnado: Estrellian will plant her feet into the ground as she charges her energy up. The bugs will begin to rotate around her like a tornado before takes off spinning forward air in the, knocking hunters in the air, before turning around. She will turn around and breath a fireball at them, knocking them away. After this attack it taunts. This attack causes Falling Starblight. Wild Star Bite: Estrellian will fly into the air before violently biting forward while landing. As she bites forward, Estrellian will have fire coming from her mouth before she breaths a huge beam of fire at hunters like Gravios. This attack causes Elemental Down and Falling Starblight. Falling Star Summon: Like Kirin, she will shake her head to summon stars to land around her like Kirin's lightning bolts. These stars will be summoned around Estrellian twice and explode once it hits something. This attack causes Falling Starblight. Mega Meteor: Estrellian will fly into the air and begin to glow ever brightly as she sends Star Butterflies into the sky. All of sudden, a huge meteor will be seen falling on a hunter as the Star Butterflies explode around the hunter in attempt to stop them from evading the attack. The meteor will land on a top of the hunter before Estrellian breaths a beam of fire on the meteor as it explodes with great force. This attack can instant kill hunters and causes Falling Starblight. BGM/Theme Notes *Estrellian doesn't have any weapons or armor in this game though her materials are used to make gems for skills. **One of the skills, which is unique to Estrellian, Butterfly. This skill increases both the attack and defense of the hunter while the hunters health is full. *All Estrellian are female and birth asexually. *This is Estrelliann is noticeably different from the one in Monster Hunter Online. *BannedLagiacrus chose to make an Elder Dragon due to it sharing a lot with Elder Dragons. **He also came close to making her a Flying Wyvern, a Fanged Wyvern, or even a new class. *The idea for her wings came from Harudomerugu using mercury to allow it to fly. *An Estrellian's bugs are known as Star Butterflies. *Few hunters ever get to hunt her. Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon